


Mor, Baby, Mor

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian Moran, Pregnant Sebastian Moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Jim Moriarty doesn't love much, but he loves his Omega, Sebastian Moran. And he loves their baby.





	Mor, Baby, Mor

Jim looks up from the knife he's polishing. There's a loud retching coming from the bathroom. He stands and creeps down to where the sound is from and peeks through the door. Sebastian is on his knees, heaving violently, his skin a pale white colour.

"Seb?"

"Jim?" Sebastian croaks. "I don't feel very well." His hand slids down to cup the profound swell of his belly. Before the pregnancy, he wouldn't have expected much from Jim, but now he knows the Alpha will pamper him all day. Jim gets down on his knees and rubs his back.

"The morning sickness again?" Jim asks.

Sebastian nods. "Sorry..."

Jim kisses him behind his ear. "Never apologise." Staying Alive blares from his phone. Sebastian groans. Jim checks his phone, scowls and dismisses the call.

"Who is it?" Sebastian whispers, afraid to let go of his alpha. Normally he's cold and emotionless, but his hormones have skyrocketed over the pregnancy and he's overly sensitive.

"Client." Jim replies shortly. Sebastian fliches. Jim istantly relaxes and pets Sebastian's hair.

"No, no. Don't be scared. I'm staying here now. With you."

Sebastian looks up at him with eyes wide with hope. "No clients?"

Jim nuzzles his neck and pulls him close.  "No clients. You're the most important thing now."

"What about Sherlock Holmes?" Sebastian murmured into Jim's shoulder.

Jim gives Sebastian's ear a playful lick. "No Sherlock."

Sebastian completely relaxes into Jim's side, practically melting into him. Jim sighs, fingering Sebastian's hair. Caring didn't come naturally to him. He never expecteded to fall in love, but he did. Sebastian was just as damaged as him; maybe that was why they got on so well. 

Very carefully, Jim pulls Sebastian to his feet. He would love to be able to swing his love into his arms, like Sebastian does with Jim. However, Sebastian's significantly larger hight and build, combined with Jim's lack of physical strength mean that isn't going to work on a regular day. But, with Sebastian 5 months pregnant, the added weight might just break Jim's back.

So instead, they settle for Sebastian leaning on Jim as the make their way back to bed. Jim tucks Sebastian in with the tenderest of care. Sebastian smiles, still looking pale. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim slides alongside him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian, coming to rest on his bump. Kissing Sebastian's cheek, he whispers, "Get some rest, Tiger."


End file.
